Cosmic Era locations
These are the most imortant locations from the Cosmic Era timeline. Locations in space Aprilius One Aprilius One is a PLANT-type space colony and the capital of the PLANT Supreme Council. This is due to the fact that April 1 was the birthday of George Glenn, the first Coordinator. Because of this it is a major attack target for the Earth Alliance during both wars with ZAFT. Artemis asteroid Artemis is an asteroid fortress in Earth orbit at L3, in the possession of the Eurasian Federation. Boaz asteroid A ZAFT military asteroid, which was once an EA Republic of East Asia station called Nova. It was destroyed by the Earth Alliance with nuclear missiles after they have acquired the Neutron Jammer Canceller technology. Debris Belt The Debris Belt is a huge ring of many junk, like old satellites, empty tanks, destroyed space ships and mobile suits and even the remains of destroyed colonies (like Junius Seven), which came into the range of Earth’s gravity. Because of the gravity sometimes parts of the belt spiral inwards and fall on Earth. In C.E. 71 the Archangel enters the belt to get water supplies (which they get in form of huge ice blocks). In C.E. 73 the Earth Alliance special force Phantom Pain attacks the ZAFT ship Minerva inside the belt. December colony During the failed attack on Aprilius One, the misguided beam originating from the Requiem superweapon destroyed four Januarius PLANTs, causing massive civilian loss of life. Januarius 4 crashed into December 7 and 8 and this two colonies were also destroyed in a matter of seconds. Heliopolis colony Heliopolis is a neutral space colony and territory of the Orb Union, it is also the home to Kira Yamato and his friends. The Heliopolis colony was used as a secret base by the contractor Morgenroete to develop and build the first Gundam class mobile suits. For this reason ZAFT attacked it, stole four of the five prototypes and destroyed the colony in the battle that ensued. Jachin Due Jachin Due was a resource satellite that was converted to a military space fortress by ZAFT forces. Junius Seven colony Junius Seven was an agricultural PLANT-type space colony, one of the ZAFT's few sources of food that did not have to be imported from allied nations on Earth. Mendel colony An Island 3 type colony abandoned due to a viral outbreak, Mendel became the temporary base of operations for the Three Ships Alliance in the waning days of the Bloody Valentine War. Prior to being abandoned, Mendel was home to the research laboratory of Dr. Ulen Hibiki, one of the leading researchers in genetics - it was here that the Ultimate Coordinator project was conducted, as was the creation of clones of industrialist Al Da Flaga, father of Mu La Flaga. In addition to the Three Ships Alliance, there is a small team of ZAFT researchers operating at Mendel, trying to recover samples of George Glenn's DNA that were stored at the research facilities there. Mobile Space Fortress Messiah A ZAFT forces' space Mobile Fortress built from a hollowed former mining asteroid. PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Dullindal commanded the attack on the EAF's Daedalus lunar base and the Requiem superweapon from this base. Capable of movement, and is equipped with a Neo-GENESIS laser and very strong beam shields. Quad laser-cannon turrets act as point-defences. At the end of war it was heavily damaged by Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and destroyed when it crashed on the moon. Locations on the Moon Arzachel lunar base The Arzachel lunar base is the new Earth Alliance lunar base after the destruction of the Ptolemaeus lunar base in CE 71. Copernicus city Copernicus City is the first city built on the Moon. Daedalus lunar base The Daedalus base served as the main headquarter of the Alliance's space forces. Unlike the Ptolemaeus base, it is located on the dark side of the moon. Ptolemaeus lunar base The main base of the Earth Alliance in space is located inside the Ptolemaeus crater on the Moon. It was established in C.E. 35 by the Atlantic Federation to oversee the space colonies. When the war break out it becams the headquarters of the Earth Alliance’s space fleet from where they launched their attacks on PLANT. The base was destroyed in CE 71 on the last day of the war, by ZAFT’s superweapon GENESIS. Locations on Earth Carpentaria Base The first major base of ZAFT on Earth. It is located in the Gulf of Carpentaria on the northern coast of Australia, a PLANT-aligned territory. On April 2, CE 70 the disasembled parts of the base were dropped from the orbit and after 48 hours the foundation of the base was laid. The base was completed on May 20 and from this base ZAFT attacked other parts on Earth. On August 8 the Earth Alliance starts Operation 8.8 to capture the Carpentaria base. However with the end of the war and after signing the Treaty of Junius, the Carpentaria Base, along with the Gibraltar Base, stays as one of ZAFT's bases on Earth. Gibraltar Base The second major base of ZAFT on Earth. The Gibraltar land formation was captured by ZAFT on May 25, CE 70 after the First Battle of Casablanca and soon after construction of the base started. From this base ZAFT attacked Europe and Africa. On July 24, CE 71 the base is attacked by the Earth Alliance and ZAFT is forced to leave the base and withdraw from Europe. However after signing the Treaty of Junius the base is returned to ZAFT as a permanent Earth base. Gulnahan Ravine The Gulnahan Ravine is a strategic pass east of Suez, which is the only point in the area passable by large vehicles such as land battleships and the place of an Earth Alliance base. Heaven's Base Heaven's Base, located in Iceland, is the Earth Alliance military headquarters of the Atlantic Federation, after the destruction of JOSH-A. After their existence was revealed to the world, Factions Blue Cosmos leader Lord Djibril and the other surviving members of LOGOS took refuge at Heaven's Base. The base is defended by a large complement of mobile suits and mobile armors, as well as five GFAS-X1 Destroy mobile suits and the Nibelung anti-aircraft cannon, which can shoot down mobile suits descending from space. A combined fleet of ZAFT and renegade Earth Alliance soon approach Heaven's Base and demand the surrender of LOGOS, but Djibril instead launches a preemptive attack against the approaching fleet. After the Destroy units are defeated, Heaven's Base is overrun, but Djibril flees by submarine to the Orb Union. JOSH-A Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska, JOSH-A (pronounced Joshua) was the central command center of the Earth Alliance after the fall of Victoria base. Panama Spaceport Another important base of the Earth Alliance. Victoria Base An Earth Alliance base, founded by the Eurasian Federation and the South African Union in east Africa and the location of the Habilis mass driver. Category:Cosmic Era